


Painted Ladies

by dofensphinx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Artist and Muse, F/M, body painting, mentions of boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: In which Chloe takes her clothes off, Nathaniel just wants to do his homework and the galaxy is painted.





	Painted Ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krzed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krzed/gifts).



> I like body painting which is all I really got for this, also have never written Nath/Chloe before so that was interesting.

Chloé covered her chest, arms crossed and posture stiff as she held her nose in the air. Nathanaël smirked, holding his paint brush to his mouth as he watched her attempts to regain some of her modesty and pride. Her bare feet barely made a noise as they scooted across the floor, and he could see the goosebumps prickling across her skin.

“You don’t have to do this”, he said, twirling the brush in his fingers, tapping the handle of the brush on his knuckles making a gentle click, “I can find another model”

She sucked on her teeth, like she was considering the offer, “No way! So you can tell everyone that Chloé Bourgeois was too chicken to pose for you? Who else would you ask? Marinette?” She huffed, her chin length blond hair jerking ever so slightly as she twisted her head, “I'm going to do this!”

“I just know that it’s not what you were expecting when you heard I was looking for a model”, he was amused at her stubbornness even while she was naked and freezing.

*  
Despite being in art school, Nathanaël was already selling some of his pieces to high paying customers. Which helped pay for art supplies and his tutions, he still had projects to do. Of course this one was a new sort of thing for him, but he appreciated the challenge. The only problem was finding a model, he was debating calling Adrien just to find out if there was anyone that he knew. It wasn’t as if he had a lot of disposable income to throw around to actually hire a professional model. Or even an unprofessional. 

It was a lot to ask of anyone, and he was starting to get concerned that he wouldn’t figure out a solution in time. He flipped through his flyers, staring at the bulletin board debating if he was going to actually place them or not.

“What do you have?” A pale hand reached across him, grasping the paper from his hand, “A model?”

Nathanaël didn’t bother to turn, just pursed his lips. The voice was a familiar one, originally one that he associated with tormentation and now with just vague annoyance as well as sometimes amusement. Chloé wasn’t the same girl he had known as a teenager, she was in some ways more mature, in some way he just realized that she was just odd at times.

“I’ll do it”

He turned his head, his eyes wide as he stared at her. Chloé’s smile was wide as she held the flyer out to him, her nails alternating yellow and black against the stark white of his flyer, “You what?”

“I said”, one of those black nails tapped the paper with each word she said, “I’ll do it, who else are you going to find? I mean I’ll do it for free, why should the world be deprived of my beauty after all?” 

He opened his mouth to protest but closed it again. It was true that he probably won’t find anyone else, and even if she decided to back out once she figured out what kind of modeling job it was, at least he had one offer.

*

“You could have told me that it was nude modeling!” Chloé snarled, her nose wrinkling at him.

He shrugged, “I mean it’s not technically nude, you will be painted. I mean if you still want to do it, I’m sure that there are plenty of people that I could get to help out…”, honestly he hadn’t wanted to work with Chloé at first, but now he was seeing the fun side of all of this. 

“No! I’m going to do this, because I can do anything any dumb art school slut!” Her hands dropped from her breasts, as her hands curled into fists. A look of stubbornness and pride on her face.

Nathanaël’s eyes dropped for a moment, taking in her pale skin, pale blue veins and pink stretch marks running through her breasts. In an odd way, knowing that she was marked in the same way that so many women were made him more comfortable. Chloe despite her cruelty was still somewhat unattainable to him, a woman beyond him.

“What are you supposed to do anyway? I assume there’s some kind of point to this project. Or like rules or something” She crossed her arms again, turning away from him.

“I’m supposed to paint you… how you see yourself or how I see you. I suppose that a lot of people are painting their partners or…”, he waved his paint brush around, though he didn’t fail to notice that Chloe’s mouth turned down with nerves, her brow wrinkling. 

“So you’re going to paint me as a monster? A giant mouth with huge teeth? Because I’m a horrible person who deserve it?” Her nails were digging into the flesh of her arms, red marks on her skin. 

Nathanaël frowned, it wasn’t that as a teenager he hadn’t thought of her as a monster. Some terrible thing that he couldn’t hope to avoid, but now he saw the sad and angry girl underneath everything else. One that despite everything she had, was scared. Scared that maybe if she showed her real self that no one would actually like her.

“Is that how you really think of yourself?” he supposed that he thought that all of the harsh words that people said to her never really hit home, like water off the back of a duck, “How you see yourself?”

“Isn’t how everyone sees me?”

“More like…”, as he stared at her, he could see the picture forming in his mind, “Like the night sky. Beautiful, dangerous. Untouchable and unreachable”, he got to his feet, his paintbrush still in his hand. Standing in front of her Nathaniel began to trace with his brush the curve of her body in the air, “Stars and a burning sun, blazing. Vast and unending. Something I can’t completely understand, but I don’t want to because that would take some of the beauty away from it”

Chloe sniffled a little bit, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, “...that was...amazing”

“If you still want me to paint you, I could make that vision come to life”  
“Okay”, she tossed her head, the look of hurt gone now, “But you better make me look out Art boy!”

“I wouldn’t dream of anything less”

*

Once Chloe was painted he had only intended to take one picture, but when he started he just couldn’t stop. It turned out to be a blessing because upon seeing the one he had selected for his project, Chloe standing with her arms stretched above her head, her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed, a galaxy swirled across her body, his teacher had insisted on seeing more. When all of the pictures were viewed, his teacher had insisted that he must do a show of photos, claiming that he had never seen such life in a set of pictures. 

“You might have found your muse Nathaniel”, his teacher said, holding on of the pictures of chloe almost curled into a ball, up to the light, “Don’t let her go”

As he fiddled with his phone those words repeated themselves in his head, he was going to tell Chloe that she was about to be the next biggest thing in the Paris art scene, but shouldn’t the model be there the opening night?

Shouldn’t his muse be there? Even if the word felt wrong somehow applied to Chloe. A muse should be someone that inspired him, brought out all of those strong feelings that he had buried deep.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed his phone and called, “Yeah Chloe, it’s me. Uh huh, I’m doing a show next week. Your pictures. Do you want to come?” he smiled, “That would be great… I’ll see you then”

His….muse.

Maybe.


End file.
